How to keep your GF when you're a superhero
by thatsyou
Summary: Sequel to How to convince your PA to be your girlfriend. WIP. T/P
1. Day 1

**How to keep your girlfriend when you're a world-known superhero**

Author's Note: Sequel to How to be a world-known superhero and convince your PA to be your girlfriend at the same time. Takes place around Christmas.

**A Holiday **by tony_edw_stark

Rating: R (It's not exactly a nc17, but it's close. Read with responsibility.)

Day 1

---

I'm sitting on the bed, trying desperately to suppress a sad smile from breaking out on my face. We've just arrived a few minutes ago and we're both tired. It's been an awful day.

New York it's always awful around Christmas.

It's been almost three weeks since Pepper no longer works for me and if it wasn't for us I wouldn't have done it. I carefully maneuver my arm out of the blue sling and relax slightly. The pain is bearable now. But it was worse a few days ago. I shudder a bit when I remember.

This was supposed to be a holiday, for god's sake. I have to stay chill. Don't want to ruin our good mood.

I take a look around myself. I've been here before; a couple of times but now's different. I'm different. My life is different now because I feel like I'm not wasting it.

Yesterday, back home I told Pepper that I'd like to spend a few weeks in New York. When she asked me why, I didn't give her the truth. Instead she simply nodded and booked a penthouse at the Four Seasons hotel. She insisted to book a not such expensive one, but I told her that I've been there before and the last time I stayed at the Ty Warner penthouse. You could say that I have a strange taste for the expensive things, but this time I wanted something special.

Things between us are a little cold for a while now. Looking back, it all began at the end of November when I returned home from a tough mission with my arm broken and a deep cut _on _my sole. Walked on something, can't remember. A landmine, I think. I don't even know how I managed to come back at the mansion with only two repulsors working, but I did.

The last thing I remember was her hand holding mine in the hospital room, again. I hate when these things happen to me.

I swallow hard when I hear the lock of the bathroom door. Pepper comes out, fully dressed and she looks like she's getting ready to go somewhere. She stops for a moment and looks at me worriedly.

I hold my breath, begging her to say something. She walks calmly towards me and puts her head on my forehead. Her hand is so cool against my hot skin and it takes me a great deal of willpower not to move. In the last few weeks we barely touched, not to mention kissed. My mouth is filled with a bitter taste when those thoughts pass through my head.

"You're looking pale," She says and moves her hand beneath my shirt.

My gaze follows each movement of her hand until she retracts it. I look at her and fake out a smile.

"Jet lag, I guess. Where are you going?" I add quickly and I sound a bit desperate.

She looks at me and caresses my cheek before getting up quickly and pressing a small kiss on my forehead. The simple gesture surprises me and I don't realize my mouth is open all the time.

"I'm going out to buy us something to eat." She says while she puts on her stilettos. "I saw a small restaurant when we were parking the limousine."

Good. She's not running with a biker, or something. I get up and follow her through the suite till the hall.

"Did you take your pills?" She hesitates in the doorway.

I lean against the wall and smirk. "No. They make me dizzy and besides," I add with another smirk. "-I'm feeling better."

"I can see that." She says and looks at my left arm which is not encased in the sling anymore.

She smiles at me – that smile that makes the corners of her eyes wrinkle, my favorite one. She closes the door silently behind her. My heart skips a beat.

With a bit effort I break away from the wall and walk to the master bedroom. I take out the suitcase and reach in to grab the tiny red velvet box. I look at it for a few minutes and purse my lips thoughtfully. I can't open it, though. It makes me feel guilty about several things, in the first place. I know it's been just five months since we've been dating, but something deep inside me tells me that it might as well be another five months until I would have the courage to propose to her.

That's not entirely true, because I'd propose to her tomorrow, hell even tonight, but as I previously mentioned, I can't. There are a few things that tell me not to rush.

Things like the lack of affection between us for the past weeks. It might be nothing, but you never know. I bought the engagement ring today, from Tiffany's. The woman who helped me find the right ring looked at me like I was some kind of lunatic, buying the ring with an approximate value of 1.83 million dollars. She said that it was the most expensive ring in the whole shop, might be even the most expensive in New York. When I looked at it when I paid for it I realized that I was a selfish man.

My girlfriend…shy, but an ice queen when she's pissed off, doesn't like spotlight and loves simplicity. I take a look at the ring, swallowing a bit when I see it so…big and elegant. Nothing like Pepper is, except maybe elegant. She's always elegant even when she doesn't realize it.

A sudden lump forms in the back of my throat, and I close the box and set it aside, in a secret compartment of the suitcase. What if she's not going to like it? What if she's going to say no, or say it's too early…? I groan and grab my thick hair tightly with the right hand, the good one.

I can't remember the last time we kissed, the day before yesterday, or was it last week? My head starts to spin when I think about it.

I can't remember the last time we made love. Tough, I must admit. It hurts a lot because a stupid Iron Man mission caused all of these, and most importantly, my lack of care when I'm on a mission. Love… We usually made love like ten times a month before. In the first month we kind of really exaggerated with our lovemaking sessions – like five times a day.

I think… I think the last time was last month or something like that. I'm so screwed up, honestly.

Pepper clears her throat behind me, making me jump in surprise.

I look sheepishly down to the suitcase and don't turn my head towards her.

"What's wrong, Tony?" She asks me softly when she sees me so tensed up.

Come on, think about something. You're a genius, remember?

"Uh…" I trail off absently and motion over the opened suitcase. "I was – I was just looking for my – paja-pajamas." I chuckle softly when I realize that I was babbling all the time.

She giggled like a teenager behind me and I turned to her, a little flustered.

"Come on, I'll find your pajamas. I brought dinner. Wash your hands, please."

I smile and let her find my… pajamas while I go to the bathroom to wash my hands and my face. I look in the mirror and pass a hand through my hair, works for the boyish charm, I muse.

Five minutes after I walk into the dining room and sit down beside her with a laugh when I see the whole table filled with the best French food. There are two wine bottles and two sodas in a corner. We don't talk while we eat; a rule that has to be followed. I don't want to die from a chicken bone which stuck in my throat.

After we finished eating I take one of the bottles and pour half a glass for her and just a small sip for me. I don't drink anymore. Instead I grab a coke and take a sip.

And after that I help her wash the dishes. Meanwhile I try to touch her anytime she's near me, like now for example. She squeaks playfully when my goatee grazes her sensitive neck and uses one hand to reach to the back of my neck to pull me even closer.

"Pepper…" I draw out breathlessly when she turns in my arms.

She looks straight into my chocolate eyes and wraps her hands around my neck, pulling me forward until our lips touch. I pull back after a few seconds and look at her astounded.

"I love you." I breathe out, just wanting to say it one more time.

I lean in slowly and kiss her softly, my tongue thrusting into her wet mouth. She moans when my hands grab her ass firmly through her skirt and her hands tug impatiently at my hair, hurrying me.

"God I missed you…" I whisper and pull her after me until we reach the bedroom.

"I missed you, too."

I fall in the center of the king sized bed and Pepper crawls atop of me while we're still kissing, straddling my hips.

"Can you?" She asks between frantic kisses and tugs at my clothing.

My arm hurts a bit, but my desire for her is bigger than any pain in this whole world.

"I don't want to hurt you." She says and stops kissing me.

I nod faintly and let my head fall against the pillows. "That was…that was intense." I say with a chuckle.

Pepper laughs a bit, too and strokes my hair. Her eyes move towards the window and her eyes widen.

"Hey! It's snowing!" She says with enthusiasm as she tugs at my hand. I follow her as she sits up.

We open the balcony doors and go outside. Even though it's the first time I saw snow in a few years still I'm not impressed, but when I see the look on her face I reconsider.

Her eyes are glowing with happiness as she wraps herself around me. I stroke her hair and smile brightly.

_New York, New York. _

---

Two stories in a day! Whoa! What do you think about the sequel?


	2. Day 2 Morning Rated M

**How to keep your girlfriend when you are a world-known superhero **

**A Holiday **

Author's Note: Yay! Four reviews… that's something. I know you can do better and I really, really want your encouragement, guys! I usually write faster when I'm being motivated, so… until next time, voila!

**Day 2 - Morning**

**(Contains mature subjects)**

---

I wake up to a delicious French toast and butter smell. I sit up and stretch all my limbs, including my sore arm. At least it doesn't hurt at all this morning. I wonder if it's by any chance connected to the fact that we've both kind of made up last night.

Yeah well, I guess I won't find out until my plan succeeds.

I purposefully take off my wife-beater and throw it on the sofa in the living room. When I walk into the kitchen my eyes lighten up when I spot Pepper – cooking. It's not like I haven't seen her cooking before, but it's a rare occasion. We usually order pizza or eat at five star restaurants back in Los Angeles.

My mouth falls open when I realize she's wearing _my _shirt that…oh god… doesn't even cover her little pert ass. When she turns I see a preview of her black lace panties and I swallow hard.

Huh? A sharp pain in my groin announces me that it's time to…get inside something, preferably warm and wet, and quick. It's been quite some time since we've done anything like that.

"Jesus!" I gasp softly when my cock turns rock-hard. I risk a glance towards Pepper who seems unperturbed by my intrusion.

She seems like she hasn't noticed me at all. What the hell? I bite my lip, not softly at all and rush towards her with hurried steps. She makes no attempt to turn towards me, so I growl like a hungry tiger behind her, making her jump in surprise. Ha! It's time for revenge.

Pepper doesn't stop me when I crush my lips to hers harshly. She drops the glass of water she had in her hand and it breaks into tiny pieces when it contacts with the marble floor.

She bites my lips roughly and earns a moan from somewhere deep inside my dry throat. I sneak my good arm beneath her ass and pick her up in my embrace, wrapping the other one around her waist while we move towards the kitchen island.

Her lips stay pressed against mine all this time.

Finally… oh fuck! I sit her down on the island and the second she wraps her legs around my waist I almost lose it. Everything falls into fog around us as I move my hand beneath my shirt to cup her right breast. I flicker my thumb on her hard nipple and my fingers slip beneath her panties to stroke the soft skin on her sexy as hell ass.

Pepper has her naughty side, as well. I can feel it on my own skin when her hands stroke everything they find until they rest on the either side of my erection. Her delicate fingers undo the drawstring of my pajama pants and wrap themselves around my throbbing dick.

She laughs at my dazed expression and applies more pressure, making me squirm. I look down and smile. I've never been so hard in weeks and I seriously consider not letting her around my cock anymore, or else I'd spill all my seed over her.

Breaking from those thoughts I rip off her shirt and growl at the sight of her bare chest covered by freckles. Her panties come off not quickly after along with my pants.

I carefully slip my fingers through her wet folds, groaning at how wet she really is. Hot and wet, and so wannnnting me. I don't give her a chance to breathe as I slowly push myself inside of her. We both groan at the same time and she grips my biceps tightly and digs her fingernails in my flesh.

I start to move then, just a slow roll of my hips against hers. I hold back for a minute, too afraid of hurting her if I'm too rough. Pepper wraps her long legs around my hips and slips her hands beneath mine and wraps them around my back.

Just like that we move together, speeding up towards the end when we both fall limp in each other's embrace.

---

Too cold? Too romantic? I wanna her what you want next…


	3. Day 2 Shopping

**How to keep your girlfriend when you are a world-known superhero**

**A Holiday**

Author's Note: I suddenly decided I should update this before I left for holiday. Thanks for your encouragement! Enjoy this and remember to review.

**Day 2 - Shopping**

---

Pepper lets me put my head on her breast while we cuddle close on the sofa. We're blissfully naked under a thin sheet, our arms and legs wrapped around each other. Her skin is soft and warm under my palm.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asks after a few more quiet minutes.

"Nah. I suppose I can survive for a few more hours."

She seems satisfied with my answer so she resumes on stroking the hair on my arm. I pull the sheet over my shoulders, but I fear that she's getting cold, so I move out of her embrace and pull the sheet over our heated bodies. The sofa is small and we have to stay as close as we can without falling down on the floor.

_Works for me. _

Somehow I'm glad that we are here in New York, because that means a few weeks of quietness, without worrying about a mission or about… _us. _I was so damn worried about the way our relationship has changed in the last month that I forgot to tell Rhodey about our little trip. I think it won't hurt anything.

He's not even home for Christmas. He's somewhere in Aspen, I think. I regret giving him the code to the mansion I own there. _Bastard._ He's just trying to make me feel guilty for what happened half a year ago.

_I should be thinking about the woman currently lying in my arms now. Moron._

"Do you wanna go ice-skating tonight?" I blurt out, not quite convinced she'd accept.

Pepper opens her beautiful blue eyes and quickly leans in to brush her lips against mine. I sigh and kiss her back for a second, before she pulls away.

"I'd love to." She whispers, smiling.

Great. It's going to be something…

"Alright. Let's eat something and then I'm taking you out for shopping, okay?"

Pepper shots me an annoyed look. "What?" I mutter.

"You honestly think you won't get bored shopping with me?"

"Yeah well," I snort. "I wanna buy you something nice."

"Such as?" She asks, quite curious.

"You'll see."

---

Well, in a way she was right. It's been almost an hour since we've stopped by this shop, and I suppose it's gonna be another hour before we leave it. Pepper smiles at me and her eyes narrow when she sees me so… let's say – distracted.

She walks calmly towards me and takes her hand in mine.

"I don't want anything from this store."

"You sure? Cuz' I saw a really nice dress and it would fit you perfectly." I tell her with a small smile.

"I don't know… I just want one thing." She whispers silently and keeps moving.

"And what would that be?" I ask her with an arched eyebrow.

She stops and lowers her tone deliberately. I eye her carefully.

"I want to go back at the penthouse, take a long and hot bath, go ice-skating, eat something delicious and make love to you all night long."

My eyes snap back at her face and she smirks when she realizes what effect her words have on me and my sanity.

"You pick the position. Just tonight." She adds with another smirk.

_Yeah right. Ohhhhh fuck. This is way better than I've imagined this morning. _

"I think I have a slight idea." I murmur and pull her closer to me as we walked outside in the cold December day.

---

**I may not be able to update for a week or so, because I'm going to a summer-autumn camp hehe. Do you want a hot, naughty love scene between these two or just a small summary?**


	4. Day 2 Hot Sex Rated M

**How to keep your girlfriend when you are a world-known superhero**

**A Holiday**

Author's Note: Today I'm leaving for the holiday. I really hope to see some very encouraging reviews when I get back.

**Day 2 – Hot Sex**

**Rated NC17**

---

"Holy hell, I'm freezing." I mutter under my breath while we're walking towards our hotel.

It's going to take another half an hour, maybe a little less if we're going to walk faster. I bite my lip and look at Pepper who seems serene.

_For the love of God, I've got a constant hard-on because of her since this **morning **and she's so fucking quiet. It makes me feel utterly guilty that I am so damn horny and tensed up. _

_Calm down. There's enough time for that later. _

"Would you mind skipping the dinner?" I whisper more to myself than to her. She hears me though, but makes no attempt to say something.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask, my voice trembling just a bit. _It's fucking cold in New York. That's why._

"You're a furnace, as usual." She smiles and I feel just a little bit better. "So I'm not cold."

I'm happy because someone's having fun here. Good Lord, if we won't move faster I'm afraid that my dick is just going to freeze. Popsicle – I _am _amused. Dicksicle or cocksicle. That sounds better.

A stupid idea lightens up my face.

"Hey, Pepper?" I ask softly. She looks at me, making me grin.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like popsicles?"

Pepper laughs and pokes me into my chest, right beside the arc reactor.

"What? I feel like _my _popsicle is going to freeze like – immediately if we don't get straight to action."

I close my eyes and tighten my jaw when her hand brushes against the hot ridge in my pants.

"I can feel that." She murmurs and squeezes my dick firmly through my pants.

"_Ohgod." _I exhale in one whisper.

"Ten minutes. Can you wait that much?" She asks with a smirk and retracts her hand.

I groan in disappointment and nod absently. _Ten minutes. For you I think I can wait that long. _

---

"Why the hell is this penthouse so damn big?!" I pout and try to kiss her at the same time.

"You _insisted _to book it!" She smiles against my lips and unbuttons my shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But don't you—" She cuts me off with a slow and wet kiss that leaves me breathless.

"Stop talking and just kiss me."

I'm happy to obey.

---

I can't really remember how we ended up in the bed – naked. I can't even remember how sweet she tasted like until I lowered my head between her legs, my fingers caressing her strawberry-blonde curls before diving them deep into her wetness.

She gasps when my lips find her clit and her hands find their way into my tousled hair. Her mouth opens and a whimper escapes her when my tongue licks the spot I know that makes her come. My own breathing is shallow and erratic and my lips are trembling even so slightly when I hear her screaming my name – her voice raw and hoarse.

Not too long after I quickly raise my head from between her legs and press a kiss on her lower lip. I slowly mold my body against hers and I sink deep inside of her with a sharp gasp. I press my body into hers, not caring if she can't breathe. I just want to be close to her.

When I look back to her face, her eyes are closed tightly and her mouth is slightly open. My heart skips a beat when her hands wrap themselves around my shoulders and her mouth lands on my neck with a small sigh. I kiss her jaw softly and start moving – gently.

It doesn't take all that long for the tenderness to turn into passion and need. I make her call my name over and over again when I thrust into her hard. I'm somehow ashamed of making her cry my name like that, but also it makes my soul heal. It's like there's no one else in this whole world that could make me feel this way. And it's true.

There's no other feeling that could compare to this. I've never felt so much love and emotion when I was making love – having sex, actually, before.

She always leaves me breathless when she comes. I haven't seen nothing more beautiful than the sight of her – holding me as tight as she can, her mouth open and god… the way she gasps my name. I am so in love with this woman and I won't give this feeling away for anything else in the whole world.

My own need for her – for her love and constant presence in my life is always there. It makes me close my eyes and cling onto her while my whole body tenses against hers. There's no word to describe the way I shatter and go apart inside of her.

After it's all done I slide off her and take her in my arms. This time she's the one who whispers 'I love you' first. I whisper her back that I love her and that I don't want anything, except this.

She kisses me softly, her tongue stroking mine for a couple of minutes before we snuggle close and enjoy each other's presence.

---

There y'all go. See you in a week! Reviewreviewreview. I wanna know what you THINK about this.


End file.
